


Pendiente

by PitilessNightmare



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, More angst, Slash, el conflicto es intenso en este fic, momentos de la vida, obikin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitilessNightmare/pseuds/PitilessNightmare
Summary: Colección de viñetas sobre distintos momentos vividos entre Anakin y Obi-Wan en orden cronológico.





	1. Corte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Voy a ganarme la arena y el odio de todos? Créanme, estoy preparada. A mi lado tengo mi escudo y mi espada. Juro que no tengo miedo jajaja.
> 
> Bueno, hablando del fic, quiero mencionar que quise hacerlo porque estoy dispuesta a meterme en la garganta de los leones para expandir el Obikin en el fandom hispanohablante. A pesar de que este no es El Gran Proyecto que estoy armando (como no le tengo título todavía le voy a decir así), tenía ganas de armar algo aparte y más pequeño. Prácticamente será la evolución de Anakin y Obi de una manera rápida, pasando de este punto de partida hasta ustedes ya saben dónde.
> 
> Escogí el formato de viñeta porque quería hacerlo rápido de escribir y manejar. Había pensado en drabbles, pero me arrepentí porque como me conozco, sabía que iba a sufrir con capítulos tan cortos y aún más con que me quedara con la sensación de haberme expandido más. 
> 
> El título me costó un poco, no quería algo tan repetido o literal. Escogí "Pendiente" porque sonaba bien, además que le dejaré un gusto al lector de que pueda interpretar su significado a su propia manera. Ni siquiera yo le tengo su sentido definitivo. Así que calza bien. 
> 
> Debo decir que no tengo mentalizado cuántos capítulos serán, los iré subiendo a medida de cuanto salgan, atentos. En mi Tumblr [@El Resquicio de Pitiless](http://pitiless-nightmare.tumblr.com) iré subiendo noticias, o en Livejournal (enlace en mi perfil), por si quieren digo yo a visitarme por allá. En este momento, los dejo.
> 
> ¡Muchos saludos!

 

 

* * *

 

** 1\. Corte **

 

 

—Anakin, ven.

Un suave desliz susurró sobre la brisa entre los árboles.

Anakin entró a una redonda sala vacía, donde el sol fulguraba con ímpetu entre los grandes ventanales que comenzaban desde el suelo y casi llegaban hasta el techo. Sus pies aplastaron tiernas hojas verdes que fueron arrancadas de las ramas asomadas en los ventanales, y dulces flores que caían de estos mismos llenando la estancia.

Venía con los ojos hinchados. Era temprano, y tenía sueño, tristeza, y muchas lágrimas más que quería derramar. Anoche habían velado a Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan lo había tratado gentil a pesar de todo. No lo consideraba una mala persona. En el momento que lo vio parado en el centro con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios —o intento de una—, le dio curiosidad con la formalidad que lo había recibido esa mañana. Anakin se acercó refregando sus ojos, tratando de suprimir un profundo bostezo. Obi-Wan tenía los brazos cruzados, o algo así. De todas formas, no podía verle las manos debido a la túnica.

Cuando Obi-Wan empezó a moverse, Anakin se detuvo por un momento. Frente a él, apareció una pequeña silla de madera de delicados tallados tan delgados como un cabello, que había estado oculta tras la presencia de su ahora Maestro. Anakin miró a Obi-Wan, y éste lo guio con la mirada para que tomara asiento.

Y obedeció.

Se sentó con piernas inquietas, con unos ojos perdidos en la cúpula sobre sus cabezas. Naboo era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido, tan contrario en cuanto al planeta que él había crecido, que era como estar en un sueño. Theed era un sueño. Un sueño del que jamás desearía despertar, para perderse en sus edificaciones, su verde, sus cascadas. Su azul eterno. Y las brisas…

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó, cerrando sus ojos, respirando y dejándose sentir las suaves caricias del aire, dulce sueño que no quería olvidar.

—Tenemos que prepararte —contestó suavemente Obi-Wan, situándose tras él con paso ligero.

Anakin se sintió confuso.

—Pero aquí no hay nadie —replicó, volviendo a mirar hacia todos lados—, sólo estás tú, Maestro.

Obi-Wan se rió despacio, sus manos sacando de su túnica unas tijeras y un espejo. Le gustaba reír. Agradecía que le hiciera reír en estos momentos.

—Sí, Anakin. Sólo estoy yo —y sus manos se posaron gentiles sobre los hombros de él—. Y te aseguro que no necesitamos a nadie más.

Entonces, con una sonrisa queda, comenzó su trabajo.

Eran extraños los giros que daba la vida; la razón estaba justo aquí, pero no la cuestionaba. Porque conocía su motivo de estar aquí. El poco tiempo que ha llevado con Anakin no lo ha dejado conocerlo mucho, pero sabe que no todo es malo en él. Sabe que carga con grandes cicatrices, como dejar a una amada madre detrás sin saber qué será de ella mientras él está aquí. En su contra, sabe que es extremadamente valiente, honesto, y temerario. Es diferente porque siempre sintió que era diferente, aunque nunca se adjudicó un nombre. Nunca necesitó que se le conociera por otro nombre, porque él era simplemente Anakin, y eso para él bastaba. Obi-Wan no dejaba de mirarlo, y veía su mirada despreocupada mientras doradas hebras comenzaban a caer a sus pies. Y es que, se repetía, _a pesar de todo tiene tanto miedo…_ ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? Inició con esta responsabilidad tan joven, tan desprovisto, tan de golpe. Pero debía tener confianza, se respondió, si él no lo hacía, ¿cómo podría ayudar a Anakin en convertirse en lo que debía? En aquello que le prometió frente al fuego, mientras su Maestro ardía.

Estaba nublado, no ciego, pero sí profundamente envuelto en sus pensamientos mientras más cabellos caían bajo sus manos. Comenzó a trenzar cuando lo vio listo, y sintió tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, y deseó tanto que ese alguien a quien extrañaba tanto estuviera ahora allí para contestarlas. ¿Qué le habría dicho? Allí estaba sólo Anakin, y Anakin tampoco podría jamás responderle todas esas cosas.

_Listo._

Obi-Wan se sacudió a sí mismo y luego se dio la vuelta para limpiar a Anakin. El chico casi lo persiguió con sus ojos cuando se arrodilló frente a él, callado, mientras estiraba sus largos brazos para limpiarle los hombros. El más pequeño lo había notado cuando lo habían ido a buscar en algún momento de la mañana, pero jamás pensó en agarrar desprevenido a Obi-Wan.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu trenza? —murmuró.

Sorprendido, Obi-Wan dejó su labor de lado, y se enfocó en mirarlo.

—El Maestro Yoda me la cortó —respondió—. Ahora soy un Caballero, y tú oficialmente mi padawan. ¿Quieres ver la tuya?

Anakin asintió de inmediato, sin poder ocultar la emoción. Ante esto, Obi-Wan no tuvo otra opción más que sacar y entregarle el espejo de mano, el cual su aprendiz recibió con anhelo.

Anakin se congeló.

Se miró a sí mismo y se sintió como otra persona, tocando su cara, observando su cabello ahora que yacía corto, y de pronto su respiración pareció cortarse cuando visualizó su diminuta trenza, tímidamente sobresaliendo un poco más debajo de su oreja. Obi-Wan se preocupó de inmediato, estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero cuando Anakin habló, su voz entonó algo que jamás había salido de él. Quizá ni sabía que ese timbre existía. A pesar que yacía quebrada, lo abrazó un calor intenso, parecido a lo que sería el amor o al calor de hogar.

Sus ojos nunca habían estado tan más brillantes, ni tampoco tal vez más azules que nunca. _Soy yo_ , había susurrado Anakin. _Soy yo_ , repitió su mente. Y Obi-Wan por primera vez no supo cómo reaccionar exactamente, pero se unió a la profunda emoción de su aprendiz, quien no hallaba más que decir.

—Gracias, Maestro

Pero el significado iba más allá, mucho más allá. Anakin no sólo le agradecía a él, sino a Qui-Gon. Y entre mejillas arreboladas, Obi-Wan lo acompañó entre sonrisas, mientras que ahora Anakin soltaba lágrimas de alegría.


	2. Confusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disculpen el atraso! Tenía en mente otro tema en este capítulo, pero no me resultó porque sentí que iba tan rápido y lo traté de escribir tantas veces porque sentía que nada me calzaba. Entonces agregué otro (este), y el original lo corrí para ser el tercero. Espero que les guste. :(
> 
> Acá, como podrán observar, todo se centra en Anakin. *corre a abrazar algo inmediatamente*

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. Confusión**

 

 

 

Habían estado caminando juntos toda la tarde.

Fue un día como de los pocos, según Anakin recuerda del corto tiempo que lleva aquí, en que ha logrado estar un día completo con su Maestro de principio a fin. Es uno de los tesoros que más valora, y uno de los que más guarda, y entierra en su corazón para que no se vaya nunca. Obi-Wan era su única conexión.

Todos saben quién es él. Si no lo conocen por su apariencia, lo hacen de inmediato por la simple mención de su nombre. Todos aquí lo miran. Todos aquí esperan algo de él. Y aunque nadie sabe qué es lo que hará, simplemente se sientan y esperan. Obi-Wan tampoco lo sabe. Anakin no lo sabe. Y su mundo está cambiando, está dando giros, y a veces se siente perdido, desorientado, y no sabe qué hacer porque no entiende qué es lo que todos quieren de él.

A veces, cuando miraba atrás, recordaba esas tardes en las que compartía con sus amigos. Y ahora las sentía tan lejanas, un suspiro, hechas casi un recuerdo. En ocasiones echaba de menos esas interacciones cercanas, lo que se sentía abrazar a un amigo, que celebraran contigo, que saltaran contigo compartiendo tu dicha porque habías ganado una carrera.

Eso no estaba aquí.

Nadie deseaba compartir verdaderamente con él aquí. Sus compañeros se alejaban. Hablaban de él. Siempre los escuchó murmurar desde el primer momento en que colocó un pie aquí. Tal vez era porque le temían, tal vez era por respeto, tal vez lo hacían a causa de dónde provenía y qué fue él antes. Pero Anakin jamás dijo nada. Nunca le habló de esto a Obi-Wan, porque sentía que era una trivialidad sin importancia que tal vez su Maestro no tendría que saber. Además, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Era _su_ problema. Anakin en su vida había dejado que otros se hicieran cargo de sus inconvenientes. La tierra en donde se crio le había enseñado a enfrentarse a todo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Aunque no lo entrenó específicamente para la sensibilidad de los Jedi…

Obi-Wan se había detenido. Ambos lo habían hecho. Anakin lo miró, sus ojos brillantes, reflectando las últimas luces de sol del incansable Coruscant. A él no le gustaba esto. No le gustaba cuando su Maestro lo miraba así, como si intentara ver más allá de su propia mente.

—Yo sólo… estaba pensando —y se sentía tan vulnerable, tan transparente. Y odiaba tanto sentirse así, que lo vieran así.

Bajando sus ojos se había acercado al vidrio gigante, esos que brindaban una luz colosal y una panorámica del mismo Coruscant que arrancaba suspiros. Dejó una mano ahí, posando en ese mismo vidrio frío.

—Hay algo que te preocupa —Y Obi-Wan esta vez no lo quiso preguntar.

Se acercó a su joven padawan, ya de casi once años, y se aventuró a ir a su lado, estar siempre de su lado. Miró a ese chico, perdido a través del cristal, pensando en cómo podría llegar a él. Los enlaces más fuertes entre un Maestro y su aprendiz siempre surgían a través de la confianza. Y la confianza, nacía desde los detalles más pequeños.

Detalles, que Anakin la mayoría de las veces deseaba guardar.

Miró a su padawan, sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco, estaba más alto, su trenza más larga, más delgado. Estaba creciendo, y la Fuerza en él también. Aun así, Obi-Wan lo sentía triste en ocasiones. Lo sabía, y lo notaba por esa manera peculiar que en situaciones caían sus párpados silenciosamente, y ocultaban sus ojos nobles. No podía culparlo. Anakin vivía en carne misma el desprendimiento más grande que cualquier otro padawan podía experimentar. Y de alguna forma, a veces soñaba con limpiar esa tristeza de esos ojos.

_Maestro, ¿qué es lo quieren todos de mí?_

Anakin estaba perdido en cielo, su visión siempre errante entre las estrellas. Se había impactado tanto cuando descubrió que Coruscant no las tenía, su cielo oscuro y desnudo. Recordaba esas noches en Tatooine, cuando las miraba por su ventana, brillantes, infinitas, susurrantes en sus oídos pidiendo su compañía. O cuando estaba simplemente obligado a verlas, en esos instantes cuando él y su madre no tenían luz, y él tenía que ingeniarse algo para producirla, por muy pequeño que fuera. Había pasado frío mientras las observaba, había pasado calor, había pasado hambre, había soñado entre ellas, había tenido pesadillas entorno a ellas.

Pero Coruscant estaba vacío. Su naciente cielo nocturno no ofrecía nada, porque sus estrellas estaban en tierra. La ciudad hacía imposible mirar hacia arriba. No obstante, no importaba, porque Anakin sabía que algún día podría viajar entre la Galaxia, luchando por algo que era justo, y estaría entre ellas. Era la promesa que les había hecho.

Miró a Obi-Wan, con un gesto de disculpa, pues sabía que no le había respondido a su Maestro. Y no era precisamente porque no quisiera, sino de que no sabía cómo abrirse a sus sentimientos más profundos. Anakin quería a Obi-Wan, ¿pero el lazo entre ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para contarle esto? Que a veces soñaba con Tatooine, que abrazaba a su madre, que la llenaba de besos, que aquí se sentía solo, frustrado en ocasiones por las altas expectativas cuando los mayores depositaban sus ojos en él. ¿Cómo decirle a Obi-Wan tan fácil que tenía miedo, que estaba preocupado, y que ni él mismo sabía lo que tenía que hacer?

Todo eso trató de comunicárselo a su Maestro a través de sus ojos, deseando y no deseando que su truco de lectura tocara su corazón. Sí, Anakin en veces no le agradaba que Obi-Wan hiciera eso. Pero tenía, porque él también entendía que lo hacía a costa de él. Había momentos en que deseaba un simple abrazo de Obi-Wan, sin preguntas, sin miradas, sin palabras. Que lo abrazara porque sí, para sentir ese calor de alguien que lo quisiera, sin necesitar cuestiones.

—¿Me lo dirás algún día, Anakin?

No era algo que él supiera.


	3. Inconveniente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, **cuya continuidad es tan sólo unos meses después del anterior.**
> 
> Bueno... ¿qué les puedo decir? No estoy conforme con el resultado, lo tenía tan mentalizado que al final lo escribí y reescribí más de diez veces. Tuve que cambiar unos diálogos para fuera en coherencia y armonía con la narración, lo cual no me gustó para nada. Intenté escribirlo otra vez pero no pude, tampoco tenía la intención de que se fuera con tanta angustia, pero como que Anakin se me salió de las manos con sus feels y me fui en picada. Les juro que hasta pensé con eliminar este capítulo y agregar otro, o cambiar éste de lugar. Pero me mentalicé tanto de que no podía, porque tenía la escena tan fresca, que en el fondo traté de lograrla de todos modos. 
> 
> No sé, estoy feliz, y decepcionada a la vez. El capítulo en sí debió ser más fuerte y emotivo, aquí se suponía que Obi-Wan tenía que entregarle el consejo a Anakin que no siempre debe hacer caso a lo que demás dicen, a pesar de que duela. Y que él no es malo, sino alguien con muchas cicatrices. Al final se lograría un acercamiento mutuo, en contraposición a la situación vivida anteriormente. 
> 
> Pero bueno. Supongo que fue mucho contenido para mil palabras, así que o se hacía rápido sin ninguna emotividad, o se hacía lento y con algo de emotividad. Díganme, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Cómo lo encontraron? De todas formas siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor. ¡Y eso me tortura! :(
> 
> Pero está bien, esta escena la voy a incorporar en este otro proyecto X, así que ahí lo pondré como se debe. De todas formas, apreciaría mucho su opinión, sobre todo para saber si la estoy embarrando.
> 
> ¡Saludos, y que tengan buena lectura!

 

* * *

 

 

**3\. Inconveniente**

 

 

—¡Anakin! —el suelo lo recibió tan pronto, así como surgió su voz. Y Obi-Wan lo siguió corriendo, preocupado, porque su padawan ni siquiera se había limitado a alzar sus ojos. Se había ido. Anakin se había ido. Y sin dar ninguna otra explicación, más que el desastre a sus espaldas. Algo había sentido en su corazón, algo que venía revoloteando en su mente desde algún tiempo, algo que no dejaba de decirle que esto podría haberse evitado.

Cuando cruzó el pasillo, saliendo de la sala, sus ojos volaron, buscándolo. Una sensación extraña lo perforó cuando lo encontró no muy lejos, caminando con pasos marcados, sus brazos cruzados. Obi-Wan repitió su nombre, gritó su nombre. Pero él no lo escuchó. Él no solía comportarse así, jamás lo había ignorado así. Se apresuró a darle alcance, sabiendo que no tendría otra opción, ya que era la segunda orden en el día que su padawan no obedecía. O quizás sí, a medias.

Él se acercó y lo tomó del brazo, frenándolo. Casi lo tiró con fuerza para impedir que se soltara, y su ceño se frunció cuando trató de voltearle y él no le miró.

—Anakin, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —se agachó y sin querer su voz surgió dura; la pregunta, acusatoria. Anakin pestañeó rápido, mordiéndose la lengua para poder tragar su ira. ¿Cómo podía mirar a su Maestro a los ojos?

Las manos de Obi-Wan se afianzaron un poco más arriba de sus codos, y pronto sus antebrazos cayeron laxos en cada lado como si estuvieran muertos, carentes de vida, a pesar de que hace unos momentos allá dentro los sintió tan fuertes como el acero, y tan ardientes como el calor del desierto. Fue… una sensación tan drenante, fogosa, intensa. No era una sensación foránea, la conocía demasiado bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no se había dejado llevar por ella, y su magnitud esta vez le asustó.

Si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo… ¿qué habría hecho?

Como si hubiera captado la pregunta, Obi-Wan suavizó sus gestos, y sus manos se volvieron más dóciles. Sin embargo, su temor permaneció allí, oculto bajo sus irises, cuando su padawan no hizo más que silenciarse a sí mismo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Anakin, la violencia no es el camino de los Jedi… —intentó hacerle llegar en un susurro su observación.

Su padawan cerró sus ojos, y su voz surgió dolida, ausente.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

El recuerdo le hizo apretar sus puños, a su cuerpo lo hizo temblar. No estaba seguro de querer decírselo, pero algo le decía que debía. Su pecho ardía. Su sangre quemaba. Y no entendía por qué tuvo que pasar esto, a este punto, cuando era más comprensible que ocurriera antes. Ah, es que esta vez fue distinto. El dolor fue distinto. La rabia fue distinta. Y quería dejarla salir, quedarse vacío. Que nadie volviera a mirarle como Obi-Wan hacía con él.

—Habló mal de mi madre —deslizó, su voz doliente. Apartó a Obi-Wan toscamente, con sus mejillas de pronto envueltas en gruesas lágrimas casi como si le drenaran la vida. Su Maestro abrió los ojos, sus manos de pronto fueron dejadas en el aire como si temieran volver a tocarle, y al mismo tiempo intentaran volver a él. Pero la forma en que Anakin lo miró lo hizo detenerse en ese preciso instante.

Lo recordó. Lo recordó tan bien. Sus voces. Cómo hablaban de él un poco más atrás durante la clase de práctica con el sable de luz. Se sintió tan perforado. Triste. Herido. Como si alguien le hubiera quitado un pedacito de su corazón. ¿Por qué ellos hablaron de ella? ¿Por qué habían dicho eso de ella? Y entonces, en un acto impulsivo, se había abalanzado frente aquél que la había mencionado. Intentó golpearle, ya lo había acorralado, y su mano lo amenazaba en el aire. En ese lapsus, sintió el grito de Obi-Wan llamándole desde el balcón más arriba, alarmado. Y Anakin recordó sus abrazos, sus besos gentiles, sus cálidas manos que siempre se preocupaban de él, y lo consolaban cuando se sentía triste. Recordó su amor, recordó sus risas, las veces que le decía que lo amaba tanto de noche y de día, las veces que ella prefirió morirse de hambre para que él comiera, las veces que dormían juntos en aquellas noches de eterno frío sin que nada los calentara salvo ellos mismos. Vio sus sueños frustrados, sus ropas sucias, sus manos maltratadas por el trabajo duro. Y es que ella era Shmi, su madre.

No hizo nada.

Se alejó corriendo queriendo ir a cualquier parte, con Obi-Wan yendo tras él.

_¿Por qué huiste, Anakin…?_

_¿Cómo podía quedarme?_ , se respondió. Estaba enojado, y si permanecía no sabe lo que habría pasado. No podría haber soportado la decepción en los ojos de Obi-Wan, su mentor en esta nueva vida. Fue por él por lo que corrió, fue por él por lo que no le quiso contestar cuando exclamó tantas veces su nombre. ¿Y si él se daba cuenta que no era un buen aprendiz? ¿Y si él más adelante quería dejarlo? ¿Y si lo olvidaba?

—Anakin. —Y de pronto Obi-Wan tomó sus manos, no tan grandes como las de él, y las envolvió cálidamente acercándolo más a él. Pero Anakin no sabía cómo mirarle, y sus ojos enrojecidos le miraron con una culpa infinita en su mirada transparente. Tenía miedo, y no quería quedarse solo.

Fue la primera vez que Obi-Wan limpió sus lágrimas, nunca lo olvidaría. A pesar de la vida que había llevado, Anakin seguía siendo un niño. Y los dedos que presionaron dulcemente sus pestañas, lo trataron como uno. Quizás no tendría un abrazo, un beso de condescendencia, pero Anakin reconocía que esta era la manera de consolar de su Maestro.

—Va a regañarme… ¿no es así? —quizás no. Quizás ya lo hablarían en otro momento, con más profundidad.

—No, si lo arreglamos a tiempo —y entonces, Obi-Wan sonrió.

Anakin supo que jamás olvidaría esa sonrisa.


	4. Viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TARDE PERO SIEMPRE SEGURA. 
> 
> No puedo creer que al fin lo pudiera haber traído. No. Puedo. Disculpándome con el atraso, espero que disfruten este chap, porque Obi-Wan también tiene derecho a uno self-centric.

 

* * *

 

 

**4\. Viaje**

 

 

El Consejo no había quedado muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Obi-Wan.

Él había pensado que ese asunto habría abandonado su cabeza en algún momento, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó observando el espacio. Todavía presenciando esas figuras estoicas, esas altas miradas, analizándole, parado allí en medio de la sala, esperando su aprobación. Obi-Wan se había mostrado decidido, sabiendo que tendría algunas complicaciones, aun cuando sentía que esto era lo que debía hacer.

El Senado había proporcionado la nave, y a pesar de que habían partido hace unas cuantas horas, la única explicación que le había dado a Anakin era su nula información. No era porque no confiara, sino porque así lo había decidido. En el último tiempo no todo había estado bien, y por esa misma razón agradecía que su joven aprendiz tuviera la flexibilidad de aceptarlo, tomando los controles. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a su lado, y verificar que nada ocurriera dentro de su órbita. Con un dejo de tristeza, esto no dejaba de sentirse extraño.

Ya no era la primera vez que volaban juntos, y cada vez que lo hacían, Obi-Wan no dejaba de pensar en Qui-Gon. Cuando ellos estuvieron varados en Tatooine en esos tiempos, recuerda que hubo un momento en que él le había comentado que este chico tenía una gran habilidad para la maquinaria. Sabía que había ganado la Clásica de Boonta Eve sobre la árida Mos Espa, pero jamás obtuvo más detalles. Obi-Wan nunca estuvo allí. Tal vez por eso también es que, en vez de indagar en su pasado, prefería seguir estudiándolo. Cuando Anakin volaba él se sentía libre, y él siendo libre era como si las limitaciones no existieran. Una de las pocas cosas que podía obsequiarle.

Nadie en la Galaxia pilotaba como Anakin Skywalker. Cualquiera estaría maravillado y sorprendido en verle en acción. La versatilidad que tenía a su corta edad sólo podía ser vista por otras figuras que ya eran mucho más mayores que él y habían adquirido esa experiencia con los años. Su entusiasmo brillaba, y era su eterna energía la que siempre lo hacía estar en movimiento. Parecía como si todo lo malo jamás hubiera pasado, y aquellos momentos, en los cuales la soledad parecía entrometer su caricia fantasmal, no existiera.

Para Obi-Wan también había sido difícil. Ser Maestro había sido difícil. Su cargo a menudo le traía desafíos, inquietudes e inseguridades, a lo que le hubiera gustado que alguien le sostuviera. Todos los días intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía, esforzarse lo más que podía, a pesar de que no siempre sabía si lo que hacía estaba correctamente bien o mal. No podía saberlo. Era… complicado. Siempre pensaba en el deber que debía cumplir que iba mucho más allá de lo que era el entrenamiento, de guiar, o de enseñar. Las palabras de Qui-Gon habían sido claras. _Él es el Elegido._ Un eco que lo acompañaba con un último recuerdo amargo.

Sin embargo, lejos de finalizarla aún, tenía que hacerse creer que iban por el lado apropiado. A pesar de que no hubieran compartido muchas palabras desde que despegaron, Anakin por su parte, lo único que sabía era que sería una travesía larga, y que duraría unos cuantos días hacia las Regiones Desconocidas.

Obi-Wan veía muchas cosas en él. Sentía muchas cosas en él. Era complejo definir qué era exactamente, pero en ocasiones era algo que abarcaba muchas formas. Y Obi-Wan no quería equivocarse, no con él. A veces cuando miraba en retrospectiva, se preguntaba si Qui-Gon habría atravesado esto también en su momento, si no fue con él, al menos con sus aprendices anteriores. Pero si fue así, no cree que fuera algo que Qui-Gon recordara con tanto goce en sus últimos momentos… por muchos años presenció cómo el desenlace fatal con Xánatos había atormentado sus ojos, y quizás cuánto más en lo profundo de sus pesadillas o sueños.

Al observar a Anakin, él comprendía porqué algunos miembros del Consejo no compartieron su opinión. Fallas. Habían dicho fallas. Él todavía no era lo suficientemente maduro, le habían dicho. Su falta de respeto hacia la autoridad también era un problema, le dijeron. Y todo eso pesaba. Anakin era joven, y era impulsivo, precipitado e impaciente. Le costaba escuchar, pero aprendía, y en el fondo tomaba sus enseñanzas. Su corazón era grande. Ya no era ese mismo niño que una noche tomó su mano en Theed, y se alejó caminando con él dejando atrás una pira ardiendo, compartiendo una misma pena bajo una bóveda celeste. No, ya no lo era.

—Maestro…

¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de sentirse insatisfecho? ¿Por qué cada día que pasaba vivía con el sentimiento de que no era suficiente para él? Si estaba errando en algo, o si estaba dejando pasar algo importante, no podía verlo. No podía verlo en sus ojos, o presenciarlo en su voz. Su mirada fue de soslayo, su tono un susurro que intentó ocultar su pregunta.

Y es que, después de todo, la curiosidad no era un delito. Su joven aprendiz ya lo había consultado antes, en el mismo momento que le había expresado las nuevas noticias. Una sonrisa magna cursó su rostro tal como los rayos del sol iluminan el cielo, dándose una media vuelta para colocarse a su par. Ése era Anakin. Siempre a su lado sin importar el destino.

Sí, ése era él.

 —Deja que el tiempo tome su curso, Anakin. Deja que lleguemos, y lo sabrás.

De ese modo, mientras la nave seguía su designio, Maestro y aprendiz se dirigían a Ilum. Lejana y fría tierra. En el alma de sus gélidas cuevas, llevaría a Anakin a una búsqueda importante, y enfrentar a sus miedos tras una profunda meditación en trance. Entonces, cuando estuviera listo, sabría que estaría apto para ensamblar su primer sable de luz. La primera prueba para enfrentar la verdad dentro de su corazón. Él podía, era capaz.

Obi-Wan se inclinó sobre la pantalla de mando.

Sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.


End file.
